In recent years, a communication system is studied in which power is wirelessly supplied from a host to a memory card having no power supply and the memory card performs wireless communication with the host by using the supplied power. In such a system, since both the power supply and the communication are wirelessly performed, there is a problem that the communication tends to be unstable.